You should of never left
by ugh.really
Summary: Edward left Bella with the worlds most hurtful words. She is filled with anger and vengence. HOw do you think she will handle the pain? She gets turned into a vampire and i guess you'll have to find out what happens next.Will they get back together or are
1. Hurtful

**Bella's POV   
**

I never thought I would hear from Edward "Bella I don't love you and I never want to see you again", but unfortunately he did. I don't know what I have done to make Edward say things like that. It's been a month since Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left me.

The last time I saw all of the Cullens it was when we were going to try to find new motorcycles for Edward. We found the motorcycle that Edward wanted. I said ill buy it for him and he gave me a long passionate kiss, when suddenly we saw Jacob and his whole pack. I had no idea he was going to be there. As soon as Edward saw them he flinched and jumped to ask him what he was doing here. When I saw Edward move closer to Jacob and everybody else I ran to pull him away because I knew trouble was about to start. Jacob told me " What s a matter Bella you afraid you Bitch ass boyfriend here is going to get his ass whopped". I said " No I was just making sure Edward doesn't kick your ass". Jacob went closer to me and said" Fuck you Bella this has nothing to do with you" I said actually it does, you see this here is my man and once you start with him you start with me and his family and I'm sure you don't want that to happen". He tells me " Do you want to take this outside." I told him " Dumb shit we are outside". All of a sudden he was speechless and he tried to pounce on me but Edward pushed me out of the way. It was hell outside the motorcycle shop. Everyone was fighting Edward was fighting with Jacob, Jasper was fighting with Sam and everybody else tried to help both of them out. When they were done. Everybody was scratched and bruised. Their clothes were destroyed. I felt so bad because I'm the one who started this whole fight in the first place.

As we got into the car you can see how pist off Edward was. His face was all tense and I didn't want to say anything to him because I knew it would piss him off even more. He dropped me off home and came into my room and said we have to talk. I already knew that those were the 4 most hated words in the world because nothing came good with we need to talk.

We were arguing because he got mad at me saying I don't need to fight his battles for him. And he could of handled Jacob and made him and his friends leave but no you just had to push him over the top. I told him " I was just trying to stop and" he cut me off saying "Bella I don't love you and I never want to see you again".

**PLZ review and dont be very mean even though i can handle constructive critism. THis is my first fan fict. Sorry if this first chapter is so short.**


	2. Turned

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight!**

My heart felt like it has been ripped, torn apart and shredded. All I know is that I couldn't breathe and all I remember seeing was blackness. I soon woke up to find myself in an empty hospital room. I wondered how I had gotten there. I called the nurse that was passing by and asked her what I was doing here. She said, "Some guy had came and dropped you off and said that you fainted." I asked her if Charlie was there but she said no. I had a feeling that Edward put me in here but you could never be sure of who it was.

A few hours later Charlie came filled out some papers and took me home. He asked me what happened " and all I could say was I hit me head and passed out." When we got home I went straight to my room and cried me eyes out til there was no more tears coming out. I wanted to get Edward and all the Cullen's back for what they had done to me.

That night for sure I knew that I wanted to be a vampire because that is the only thing I could do to get Edward back. I changed everything that Edward liked about me. I was no longer innocent Bella Swan, I am now stronger not so weak. I changed my appearance. I had highlights, I wore clothes that showed everything because I knew if I was just me I would still have the memory of the Cullen's in my head.

I snuck out my window and headed straight for the forest. I knew there had to be at least one vampire there. I finally found a vampire named Marco. I knew him because he had hated Edward and his family. I asked him to turn me and in return I would get Edward back for what he has done.

All in an instance Marco bit me and I felt a cold shiver run down my back and for 3 days I felt pain. Soon after those days I was turned.

Tell me what you think and also that those who reviewed ill start writing more really soon maybe even tonight.


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: i dont own any charecters or the story Twilight or New Moon.**

**Thanx you guys for telling me what you think and dont worry i know i have to make these paragraphs longer. I just write what ever pops in my head. Also im sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger like this. Dont worry the story is just getting good.**

Lately Marco has been hanging around with me to make sure I did what I promised him I would do. After a few weeks I started realizing I was different. My eyes are green. Marco had told me whenever vampire's eyes are green that means that they have a one of a kind power. I already know that I could communicate and read minds. I also can run very fast. I hunted and did everything in my power I could do. I was strong but still me. After I soon knew what my power was I can change into anything that I wanted to, also I can make anybody do what ever I want in a blink of an eye. Marco even asked if he could train me himself. I had become one of the world's strongest vampires. I had even become stronger than Marco.

My new color is black everything I now wear is black and leather. Not that that even matters. You see my whole plain is to seduce men and then they will be drawn to me like moths in a fire and I kill that son of bitches who tried to hurt me. Marco and me had been training for 7 months now. I still feel the pain of Edward but I try to hide it so it wouldn't make anyone think I was weak and had a weakness.

I went hunting one Saturday and I was running after this really big bear in the some rainforest in South America. Out of nowhere someone came and called my name. I turned around and no one was there. I thought that maybe I was just hearing things. In Paris, Marco and me were looking for Patrelli's a famous clan of vampires who can maybe help me some more with my trainings. Walking alone in some sort of meadow. Someone who's voice sounded very familiar said " Bella is that you". I said, " Who's there". The person said " its me Edward. He came up and tried to give me a hug but I through him immediately to half way across the other. I warned him because I still cared about him to leave me alone because I have powers that will tear him apart. He didn't care he still tried to come near me and I said " Fuck You get away from me". I thought about him moving away from me, I blinked and soon enough he moved away. He knew he couldn't get close to me so in his mind he said, " Bella what happened to you, you look different but I looked great. I really need to talk to you." I said a loud this time " I don't want to talk to you, you left me remember. You said all of those horrible things to me and I promise you that if you don't get away I will kick your ass."

Edward tried again to come at me and I throw him directly into a huge maple tree that split in half. " I warned you". I felt tears come down my face because it's hard to see Edward in pain. Even though he didn't feel the same way about me I still cared. With my 4-inch boots I kicked him straight in the gut until he fell down. I punched him so hard so he knew how much pain I was feeling, even though he could feel it already.

I started taunting him and saying all of these things to him. I said, " What happened Edward you have nothing to say all of a sudden," and a lot more of other things. Edward told me don't push me to far until he came out me fast and suddenly…

**I know fix errors and make paragraphs bigger. Thank you. I write more as soon as i can but it's 11:30 and i have to get up super early tommorow.**


	4. Trust Me

I started taunting him and saying all of these things to him. I said, " What happened Edward you have nothing to say all of a sudden," and a lot more of other things. Edward told me don't push me to far until he came out me fast and suddenly…

Suddenly Edward ran up to me as fast as he could before I could even do anything grabbed me by the waist, through me onto a tree so it could restrain me for a few seconds and kissed me passionately on the lips. I pushed him back and kicked him but he grabbed my foot and tried kissing me again. I couldn't take it anymore so with my power I got Edward pinned up on a tree. I said to him " You can't do this to me. You chewed me up and spit me out. You put me through a lot of pain. It's been rough. I changed myself to become everything you didn't want me to become. How could you do this to me? I got to go." While walking away with my powers I dropped him off the tree. When I left I hoped that I would never see him again.

Back in Forks, Marco gave me a surprise. He kicked me and started attacking me because I couldn't finish the job. I was literally on the floor till somebody snuck up behind me. Edward came and started to attack Marco, when I pulled him off and told him " I don't need you to fight my battles I can do it all by myself." Acting like a little girl I said " You see I'm a big girl and I don't need someone looking after my back all the time like when I was human." After talking to Marco I kicked his ass. He could barely move. In less than 3 minutes I went to the Amazon rainforest dropped him off and came right back home. When I was done Edward tried to talk to me, and I told him to leave me alone and that's when I started to feel tears run down my face. Edward tried to hold my hand and I through it off and told him " Leave me alone haven't you put in enough pain." When walking I noticed Edward wasn't behind me anymore. I headed back towards Charlie's house.

I called out to Charlie but there was no response. I looked on the counter and there was a note that said:

_Bells,_

_I'm sorry for telling you this so late. I'm going to Italy for 2 weeks with Jacob's father. He's going to show me around to see what I've been missing. See you soon and always know I love you!_

_Love Charlie._

I was happy to know that Charlie wasn't there so he would ask me what's wrong and why I look so beat up. I took a 20-minute shower, put on a tank top that showed my stomach and some gray sweat pants. As I was looking for the remote I said, " Didn't I ask you not to follow me ", he told me " Your hard to resist". I told Edward " Get out before I throw you out". Against my will he started telling me why he left me and told me such horrible words.

Edward told me that the Patrelli's were after him and they were going to kill him. He said its better to make you hate me so that me dieing would be so hard. I said, " That's ridiculous and I didn't believe him. He tells me " Bella you need to trust me." I said honestly I don't", and I shook my head." He said you don't believe me huh". He jumped on me and started kissing me all over. I wanted to tell him stop but I couldn't. I loved Edward so much even though he left me

Edward started to take my shirt off and I took his off and we made love all night.** (I really know that sounded corny but I didn't know how else to say it without getting into heavy details). **I woke up the next morning and I didn't see Edward. How did I know this was going to happen? He left me again. With more anger I got out of my bed and saw a trail of roses on the floor looking like they were leading to something. The trail of roses leads me to Alice. She gave me a big hug and told me how much she missed me. She took me shopping and told me to find to go with her. She took me to a hair salon and told them they were going to do something different with my hair. When I was done my hair was no longer down my back, I was at my shoulders. Surprisingly I loved it. We went shopping some more where Alice bought me a jean skirt and a really cute tank top. Alice brought me home again and told me to take a shower and get dressed.

I went into the shower got dressed and with my hair I put a headband on with my new hairstyle but with my highlights. Heading downstairs I found more roses but next to it I found a letter saying:

**Follow the roses and they will lead you to me.**

I was excited but I wasn't like how I was when I was human. I was faster and I was abile to get to Edward Quicker. When I got there Edward was sitting on the floor waiting for me near a river and a gondola. It was the most romantic thing I had ever seen. We stepped in and the guy steering the gondola took us to the middle of the ocean. Out of nowhere when Edward and me was making out, the gondola guy turned into a werewolf. He said Bella stand back I said, " You can't have all the fun I want to help." He said "No Bella it's to dangerous." " I said, " Edward I'm not human anymore I can defend myself." I pushed Edward back with my powers and kicked the werewolf's ass until he was dead. When I was done Edward looked at me in amazement and I told him to take me home now. When we got home I told him not to follow me and leave me alone.

**What do you guys think is it good? I'm still not done with it but I think it's getting good. I didn't want to get in so much with the sex scene but it sure sounds good with the story. Tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Author's Note

**Disclaimer i dont own any Twilight characters the best Stephanie Meyer does!**

Hey you guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. First I had surgery in my mouth, they pulled out my wisdom teeth. Then my mom toke me to New York. I'm not sure if ill finish this story but I will start a new one that will be much better I promise. And just for anyone who wants to know I don't keep writing all of these stories where Bella is always has vengeance I just think it's freakin hilarious, how I can change there emotions. Oh and I'm sorry I hate authors notes to but this is the only way I could talk to anyone who read this story.

: By The Boycrazicitigurl:


End file.
